Dangerous Night
by SilverSiren4
Summary: But Ariadne suddenly got another, and perhaps the biggest reason to walk home. It was an opportunity to go with him. Only he and she, no forger/father would be with them. A certain moment could happen. Moment leading to a... "I'm going home alone," and she made first step.
1. I Can't Fly

Hello everyone! :) I'm back with another exciting piece of my imagination. This story will be short, but I won't tell you how much :) I consider this as a sudden and rapid lightning which struck in my head and this is the result. I work on my grammar and language every day but I want to apologize in advance for all my mistakes. They are definitely there :) This time I won't give spoiler sentence at the end of the chapter. It isn't ideal in this story. So get ready.

 **Dangerous night** is waiting for you. (And as always... Disclaimer: I don't own Inception.)

* * *

 **I** **C** **an't** **F** **ly**

"I think it's time to go," Eames said, loud enough for all to hear.

At least Yusuf looked up from his papers with notes, but Arthur with Ariadne were still immersed in conversation about the level. Point Man had said that some things needed to be improved, just a little bit. She was listening, writing all the details to the pad, while he was saying exactly what to change, and at the same time he was pointing to a model of the maze of the city, which was in front of them. How Forger saw, both were still deep in work mode. He understood that extraction required a lot of time, especially if it was a woman's subconscious, but working 14 hours with only short breaks for meals and other things was too much even for him. Eames tried it for a second time.

"Hey, you two!" Arthur and Ariadne looked confusedly at him.

"You mean us?" She asked, still with a pencil in hand.

"Yeah. What about sleep?" Eames suggested and Arthur looked at his watch.

"Wow," and he raised eyebrows in surprise.

"What time is it?" Curious woman's voice asked and her eyes turned on him.

"Twenty-five minutes after midnight." Surprise appeared on her face also.

"Exactly," Eames confirmed "so I don't know about you, but I'm going to the hotel." Yusuf decided it was a good idea and he started to clean up the notes to a drawer. He was glad when his desk was clean. Arthur and Ariadne looked at Forger and then at each other.

"But you wanted to finish it..."

She felt bad because he wanted it to be as soon as possible, but adjustments took all night and transferred into the next day. Arthur gave her a small smile. It always helped her to calm down and it was one of the small pleasing things in working with him.

"We will continue in the morning."

She also smiled. However, silence fell between them, and his eyes couldn't look away for some reason. Expression which he adored, because her beauty stood out the most. She also had a problem to break the contact. Why his eyes were so mesmerizing and interesting? Eames knew what was going on in their heads, his skills told him everything. He had to intervene because otherwise they will stay here overnight.

"Come on lovebirds. It's time to go to sleep."

Fortunately for him, they were still perceiving surroundings and looked at him. Why was Forger as a father who was protecting his daughter from romantic moment? Although it was night, the warehouse wasn't porch and they weren't alone. But she admitted that the situation would have led to a kiss with Arthur. It was obvious that even Point Man was upset. So wonderful moment, and he had messed it up. Forger was like insect which he couldn't get rid of. That little bug with enormous proportions was everywhere and he couldn't kill it. How Eames was superfluous but mainly, he was moron.

Arthur went to his desk where he put on olive tic jacket which matched with a waistcoat and pants. He even adjusted the sleeves of his white-blue plaid shirt. Silver briefcase wasn't necessary to take, the device will be safer here than in his hotel apartment, as well as his laptop. In the jacket he had a wallet, keys and cell phone. Loaded die was in the left pocket of his pants. Ariadne meanwhile cleaned up pencil and pad with notes to the top drawer, and then covered model of the city. Yusuf considered this as exaggerated solicitude, but when he looked at his table which was clean and ready for the morning, he understood her. Not to mention his sedatives and admixtures which were covered next on a table also. Architect was right, nothing was better than to take care of everything with respect.

Ariadne pulled a cell phone from her right pocket. Sure, dead. She's reinserted back and checked left pocket. The keys and totem. Yeah, this was reality. A wallet which was in... Where was it? Her eyes found it on the table and she gave it to the back right pocket. These were the most important things she needed. Her bag with cosmetics, package of chewing gums and other stuff could stay here. Purse was unfortunately in the trash can. Although Yusuf was able to handle glass and similar things, in the afternoon he hadn't controlled a cup with coffee and had poured it accidentally on her beautiful red purse. He had apologized a couple times, but that thing was her favorite. Nonetheless, she could buy a new one and perhaps even nicer. Anyway, all things were in her pockets at the right places.

As well as Point Man, she adjusted her clothes for the way home. However, the large size loose bat sleeve red sweater still looked perfectly, light skinny jeans were also fine and... well, leather black sneakers were special. She liked high heels and had tested this combination once, but suffer all day in them had been enough and so comfort was on the first place. In addition, Arthur had noticed them and he had said that the whole outfit was more beautiful thanks to them. Such a compliment she had accepted with a smile. Point Man wasn't only adept in movement and fight, but also in words and flattery.

Forger rejoiced inside. Finally, everyone started to move toward the door. It didn't take long and then they were standing outside the warehouse. Arthur, as the most responsible, locked the door which secured access to the building. Eames could smell the bed already from the distance, but he also wanted to be kind.

"Who wants a ride?" Silence surprised him. He was so scary that nobody wanted to travel with him? However, after a while he heard the first answer.

"I do," said Yusuf who had the hotel similarly far away.

Forger looked at thinking Ariadne. October, Wednesday, night was pretty cold, but she was prepared for it and, moreover, this could be the first sight on different Paris, and she had to utilize such an opportunity. Her apartment was only a few tens of minutes from here. So... the answer was clear.

"Thanks Eames, but I don't," her smile was pleasant and courteous, but the phrase caught the attention of a man standing next to her.

His eyes looked at her. Different scenarios and options appeared in Arthur's head. They were only worst variants which always started with the same question. She and alone in night city? No way. His behavior and feelings, which weren't only amicable basis, couldn't allow it.

"Ariadne you can't be serious. It's dangerous. I know Eames isn't the best company in the car, but I also go with him."

She looked at him as well as Forger who was a little (actually a lot) insulted by his remark. However, he also didn't like her idea and so he focused on her. Yusuf started to looking around, as if Arthur's sentence frightened him.

"It's not good choice love. Plus, one place is free in the car now, because Arthur will go to the hotel on foot." Point Man threw at him annoyed face but he just shrugged.

"Don't look at me like that, you have to be nice to me. You know I can be dangerous," and he gave him a smile which belonged to this category.

But Ariadne suddenly got another, and perhaps the biggest reason to walk home. It was an opportunity to go with him. Only he and she, no forger/father would be with them. A certain moment could happen. Moment leading to a...

"I'm going home alone," and she made first step. Could she manipulate with man? Apparently yes, because Arthur immediately grabbed her right arm and turned her toward him. But nothing rough, rather as if friend wanted to stop her important decision.

"Ariadne...," he said with worried voice. Their eyes met again, and although Point Man had a speech and several hundred reasons for her, her brown eyes erased all from his head. He forgot and instead something else came out of his mouth.

"If you want I'll go with you."

Eames and Yusuf looked at each other. Chemist was confused, but Forger's expression was annoyed. He had expected this sentence, actually right at the beginning of the conversation, and he was surprised it took him so long. However, it again confirmed that Arthur was caring and kind to her (not to mention his expression which he had when he was looking at her). Eames recognized the feeling, which he totally hated. Ariadne had the same expression also, it was uncomfortable for him to be close. But they were different than him. It was obvious they both longed for it. She smiled, because it was exactly the thing which she had wished. Her plan worked perfectly.

"Okay." His face broke into a smile which meant positive thing again.

"Okay." Eames yawned. His offer expired because he refused to stay longer. A soft bed, fluffy pillow and warm blanket were too tempting. Chemist still watched them.

"Let's go Yusuf. Our lovebirds will take a night walk."

He turned and opened the black Volvo XC60. He sat into it and because Yusuf didn't want to delay (or rather, he also longed for sleep), he soon joined to him in the car. Arthur and Ariadne watched them and he was still holding her arm, preventing her quick escape. Forger started the engine but soon his head appeared before them.

"Don't overdo it." This time they both had annoyed faces, the meaning of his comment was clear.

"Goodnight!" Yusuf shouted at them.

Eames was startled and turned to him. Point Man and Architect laughed together. Seconds were passing, the night was deeper, but they were still cheerful and full of energy. Forger shook head. It wasn't necessary so loud. Not in this time, and not in his almost sleepy state. Chemist shrugged and mumbled an apology, understanding that the volume had been high.

"Goodnight," she said also more loudly.

Eames then stepped on the gas pedal and soon Arthur and Ariadne were alone. The silence was profound, the surrounding street lamps and a few other sources of light were shining around them. She looked at his hand which was holding her arm. After a moment he realized it and immediately broke the contact. Perhaps she won't want to escape. They both looked at each other and smiled nervously. Why all of a sudden it was a special feeling for them to be alone? The tension wasn't between them, but both weren't prepare for such situation. It wasn't as easy as she had thought. After all, her shyness appeared. Arthur had uncomfortable feeling also. Actually, it was unusual for him. He was so excited, but he was afraid that something will go wrong. What if he will say something bad or stupid? Or something will happen between them along the way? He hoped for the best... nonetheless his mind was concentrating also on the worst. The future seemed uncertain and scary. Their speechlessness unexpectedly stretched, but in the end it was her who decided to speak.

"So... can we go?"

Her voice was also different than before. Ariadne realized this and yelled at herself in the head. He could tell she was nervous. However she was in better state than he was, because Arthur didn't speak at all and nodded several times. His voice had problem with words for some reason, but fortunately body was obeying orders coming from the brain. Why he was so drugged? After a while both were going in slow pace into the night city.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

Only occasionally one of them said something short. Ariadne mentioned again her purse, Arthur reassured her she will buy a new one. The theme was quickly empty. She started talking about the extraction and apologized she had made mistakes which delayed the whole job. He reassured her it wasn't an issue, nobody was perfect. Another topic was gone. Why was it so hard? This night walk definitely wasn't developing according to her fantasy. He also had expected more from it. They had so many thoughts, so many topics were in their heads, so many questions to which each of them wanted to ask. The only thing, which was preventing them from doing so, was fear. It wasn't appropriate, it was directly offensive, it was too pushy. Everything was stupidity, even though a meaningful conversation could start. In every case, both were still silent. They didn't meet a single person and it seemed they were perhaps the only one in this world. Although it was true, one o'clock in the morning was approaching. Logical that everyone else was sleeping, only two fools were on the street. Sometimes a little thing caught her attention, but the most interesting object for him were his shoes. In both of them, feeling of disappointment began to appear. Missed opportunity, unfulfilled expectations and this obviously won't change.

After a while, they found themselves near the park and Ariadne stopped while he went on, lost in thoughts. However, he noticed that no one was beside him. So he also stopped and looked back. She was standing there, looking to the park. He went back to her with a curious look.

"Is something wrong?" Her thoughts stopped and she looked at him.

"Yeah. I realized that we can go through park. It's a good shortcut."

Arthur looked to the park as well. Path, street lamps, benches, trees, leaves of different colors were lying on the ground and sometimes scary dark places. Information board and trash can which he was able to catch a glimpse. Something inside was telling him it wasn't the best idea going there at this time of night. And how it had been in the past, listen to own head was reasonable. But when he again looked into her eyes, logical thoughts were gone. Such power, which she had, was exceptional. It was always hard to concentrate when he lost in them, and lately it was quite worse. Ariadne probably knew that she had the upper hand, because she smiled and stepped on the path. Her courage to try anything, small child living in her wanted to explore new things. He watched her, and after a few steps she turned on him.

"Come on. It will be safe," and her smile encouraged him even more.

His whole body wanted to reject that sentence, and the head was against it also. The reason? He didn't want to let himself kill. Her curiosity and desire for fun was quite stupid, but damn it adorable too. And then the heart defeated everything. Organ deciding according to other criteria ultimately prevailed. He just sighed and was walking toward her.

"Fine, but when I will be suspicious, we will turn around and will go back here. I need you alive."

His head said this? Or what was it? Arthur began to fear that his ability to be on guard slowly was receding into the background. Instead, something special awakened. Maybe he wanted to experience fun. Maybe it was time to stop dealing only with job and start to live a little. However, she lightly clapped her hands with joy, her smile widened, and even more happiness appeared on her face. At that moment, Arthur realized it . She had him wrapped around her finger. Practically, he nodded at everything what she wanted. He was an ancient mariner and one brown-haired siren was luring him to his doom with wonderful singing. But even if these were his last steps to death, he went after it like magic. The singing was irresistibly beautiful and she had a little something extra. Her charm exceeded everything what existed in this world. Was Ariadne from here? Maybe not. Probably she had come from sphere where beauty, intelligence and glamour were the only acceptable qualities for woman.

Although Architect hoped for better speaking between them, nothing changed. Both were still silent. Ariadne occasionally glanced at him, but last look caused that her eyes didn't break the contact. Apparently he was deep in thoughts, hands in his pockets were proof, typical for this state. His eyes were fixed to the ground with a look which meant that only one his half was here. Walking calm and stable, ideal for continue going forward, but the sudden movement would cause big confusion and disorientation. What he was thinking about? Probably work or... what she saw? That street lamp and night... a different man. Two sides of personality? And again, another lamp, another change. She lightly laughed, thinking how incredible it was.

"What's incredible?"

He looked at her quizzically. She said it out loud? It seemed that Ariadne also lost control over her actions. How did it happen? Arthur was within seconds in ready-for-fight mode. When he looked behind him, he found out that the pavement, from which they had changed the direction, was no longer visible. Thoughts on her always accelerated the time, strange. Then he looked around, preparing for an unexpected attack, but nothing.

"What's incredible?"

He looked at her again. Their eyes had met several times before but until now she felt the power which they had. It wasn't possible to hide anything from them, she couldn't hide any secret. And she didn't want to because she liked him... Whence did the word come from? It was obvious that the love was leaking through on her skin and she couldn't stop it. In addition, his interest was big, and she knew he wanted to know everything.

"It's just that... I've never noticed it." His expression of misunderstanding deepened.

"What is it?" He was more curious.

"I will tell you but you have to stop." He did so. Ariadne stopped also. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, but he had to know it. She was mysterious and this was the opportunity to learn more about...

"And now?"

He asked, confused. Her sly smile was a little scary, but it was strange, whence appeared such courage. Maybe her head stopped dealing with everything. Maybe it started to do whatever was necessary. She grabbed his both biceps and moved him carefully under a lamp. No resistance and her touch additionally broke all the concerns which had emerged in the beginning. Her head was changing positions, on him and on lamp, as if she was looking for correct angle.

"Perfect," she muttered to herself, but he heard it too. Her eyes looked at him.

"You know, when you were walking, I realized something. Now you're under a lamp which is shining on you, showing your better side of personality." The thought surprised him, but the question, what she had in mind, was silenced.

"Now you're the kind, polite and handsome man who likes my shoes."

Why all of a sudden all these thoughts flew out of her mouth? Ariadne realized that not only the head but also the heart had taken over control, and now it was impossible to stop those two things. However, Arthur laughed, her comment was true and he liked it. But she wanted to continue and so she started moving him into the darkness between two lamps where the light didn't have such power. His expression was confused again, but the description wasn't over.

"And now...," she stopped him and looked at him again.

"Now the other darker side of your personality is seen. Now you look like a ruthless cold-blooded killer in the suit."

Although annoyance appeared on his face, she was right. He was capable of many things in dream and also in real life... description was correct. Her cruel honesty was one of the many attributes which he adored, but mainly he was thinking about something else.

"But you know... you have two personalities too."

He surprised her. Was she same as him? However, before Ariadne could think about herself, this time he grabbed her both biceps. It was a gentle holding, he knew she was fragile. Nonetheless, as if instinctively, she wanted to give his hands down, but that didn't happen, and instead she lightly touched his elbows. Point Man felt a shiver of excitement in his body, how romantic was the connection. After a while they both were standing again under a lamp. She was quiet and curious about his description. It came almost instantly.

"Now you're the small, smart and beautiful angel who is able to invent an entire city."

Arthur expressed the thoughts which he had had before the moment in mind. Now they saw the world and what a miracle it was. How it was amazing when they belonged to her, and she had heard them. And besides, when she smiled, it was even better, because he knew she liked such personality. Ariadne hadn't expected this but the words were beautiful from his mouth. Boundaries of friendship and love were increasingly thinner. But now the worst part came. Her second 'dark' side. He probably heard it, because then he moved her into the darkness where they both stopped after a while. The same process as before.

"And now you're unpredictable insidious devilish witch who Eames is afraid."

The laughter which came after the sentence was loud, but Ariadne couldn't keep it in herself. Even Arthur started laughing and both apparently woke up everything what was in surroundings. However, when the loud noises stopped, she started to defend.

"I'm not witch." The smile didn't disappear from her lips.

"But Eames is afraid of you."

It was true. Forger had gotten a bullet between the eyes in a dream, because he had made fun of her. Her projections. They had been mostly men in suits, which Forger had compared with Arthur and subsequent remarks had been very unpleasant. So she had ended his stay in the dream before time had expired. What a pity that the sedative hadn't been too strong. He could have seen limbo for the first time. Since then, Eames didn't say anything bad in front of her in dream, but the reality was different. He still couldn't learn it. Probably he was using the fact that Ariadne couldn't shoot him here. Although he had no guarantee.

"Maybe, but I'm more of an angel." Arthur let go of her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Convince me."

She stared at him and her head started to immediately invent defense of this claim. The reasons supporting the idea that she was an angel. He stared at her the same way, looking forward to what he will hear. It was interesting that suddenly her words ran out.

"So..." She began and cleared her throat, as a sign of the seriousness of justification.

"...As you said, I'm small, smart and beautiful angel who is able to invent an entire city..."

The fingers of her right hand were counting the advantages and now Arthur noticed that only the pinkie wasn't standing. However, no other angelic attributes came up to her mind and so her head tilted to the left side and eyes focused upward, apparently for help from the heavens, whence she reportedly had come.

"...Then... I have a halo above my head which you can't see..."

All five fingers were now standing at attention and she prepared her left hand for continue. Arthur smiled slightly, thinking that her halo was real. He watched her still but after a moment of silence he tried to encourage her.

"I'm waiting."

"Shhh." She shushed him, her expression was still focused upwards to the night sky. He had seen this many times, absolute concentration at the problem and effort to solve it.

"...I have magical powers, because I can see into human subconscious... I'm cute ..."

Another true reasons which immortalized her in his heart. The more he thought about it, the more it was true. Maybe she was witch, but only for Forger who deserved it. It really didn't matter what she considered right, he saw it anytime and anywhere. Even now, in dimness between lights, her beauty was shining. Angel who managed to lift him with a mere smile. His eyes also saw the inside uniqueness. How would Eames said, weird word for the robot with cold heart who didn't know what a joy was. Although her eyes were glued to the dark sky, no more other angelic traits. Instead, a reason for her nonexistence appeared.

"But..." this realization caused a sigh, "...I don't have wings so I can't fly."

Her eyes looked into his. Arthur still had a faint smile on lips, her childishness was apparently funny, at least she thought it. However when he heard this argument, his eyes turned upward. This time he was thinking. But the conclusion was clear. She had wings, she just didn't know about them. How else she could take Arthur away from hell which he experienced whenever he was without her? Only woman named Ariadne could do that. The daughter of King Minos of Crete and Pasiphaë. She had helped Theseus to escape from the Minotaur's labyrinth by giving him a ball of thread, which he unraveled as he went in and used to trace his way out again after killing the Minotaur. She had done great things in the past and the present was no exception. It was enough to show she was capable of flying. How he will do that? After a moment their eyes met again. The answer was ready, but solution didn't appear so quickly. She didn't dare to say anything, she was waiting for his voice. Nonetheless, he saw a wooden bench with backrest behind her. A common thing in the park which led to the genius idea.

"I don't think so."

He noticed her raised eyebrows from incomprehension. When suddenly Arthur took her hands, astonishment increased, but also curiosity was in her. What he had in mind? Together they came to the bench, where he spoke.

"Stand on this." Now she was lost and uncertain completely.

"Why?"

"Stand on this."

This time she did so and his hands helped her up. Fortunately the bench was safe and standing wasn't a problem. How Ariadne then found out, it was the first time when she was taller than him. The bench added a few extra centimeters and the outlook was much better, but when he grabbed her thighs, she realized in what position they were. His head was beneath hers, and although there wasn't really much light, her eyes met his. Intimate moment caused that they lost ability to speak. The silence had different meaning than before. This wasn't forced or awkward silence. No, this was necessary silence which strengthened the seriousness of their proximity. It was probably too late and they should go home, sleep and prepare for this morning, but now it wasn't possible. They couldn't go, and neither of them wanted.

Perhaps her imagination made fun of her, but she felt the golden bishop in her pocket. The reality was more than amazing, and because her body already knew no inhibitions, she placed her hands on his face. He closed eyes due of this touch. Arthur gave up, she gained power over him completely. His soul belonged to angel now. Woman who was able to change him into another person. He had never felt her so close, but it was certainly for the first time when he was broken by the desire to have her. No room was between them, he wanted such state forever. But was it possible? Dreamshare was dangerous world which had showed him cruel consequences. Utter destruction of man. Although, nothing in the world was the same. She wasn't Mal, he wasn't Cobb. Even Arthur would die tonight, this moment was worth it. She was worth it. He loved her.

Why hadn't she noticed it before? Did she realize the main reason until now? His eyes were closed, reminding hurtful condition. It looked as if he... her fear confirmed it. All had started 9 months ago in the hotel lobby. _Quick, give me a kiss._ At that moment, the feeling had appeared. Now it was even stronger and actually it was growing stronger every second. Finally she understood his eyes which she adored. But the whole Point Man was exceptional. Each of his attributes, whether it was good or bad, meant perfection. Wait, she had to see his eyes again and so her thumbs caressed his cheeks. She didn't want him to be somewhere else, he had to stay with her. He had to be with her. It was clear right at the beginning. She loved him.

Arthur was back, alive. Thank God that his eyes again were looking into hers. So gentle, so precious. On the other hand, he was stunned. How was it possible that she was even more beautiful than before? But her expression as if had signs of fear.

"Arthur..." she whispered, her angelic voice. He smiled because he realized why she was standing on the bench. He wanted to prove something.

"Are you ready to fly?" He whispered too. Her fear vanished but incomprehension reappeared.

"What do you mean?"

Immediately after this question he grasped her with both arms around her thighs just below the buttocks and lifted her into the air, additionally he took a few steps back so she was now above the ground. Another attribute which she had forgotten to mention. She was light as a feather. Ariadne was terrified and her hands touched his shoulders. Both upper limbs wanted to stop this act or rather they caught something for the stability.

"Oh my..." The fear engulfed her completely and he knew it too, because she started to move in his arms, desiring to get back down.

"Relax. I am holding you." He assured her with a smile on his face. She glanced at him again. His voice was soothing, she could trust him. Her body ceased to defend.

"Look up." He encouraged her. Why? Was that important? Even though she saw no reason, she did it.

Suddenly, everything changed. Her eyes saw only darkness above her and a few stars penetrating through street lights. Legs felt nothing solid beneath her and... Wow. It was strange and scary, but at the same time... it was exciting and beautiful. Fear was replaced by unfamiliar feeling of joy, which she never had had before. It was state, which she always wanted. Be a bird, be an angel. ANGEL. She truly was an angel. That exceptional creature who was able to spread wings and soar into the sky. Ariadne let go of his shoulders and raised her arms in the air. Now she was prepared for the journey and luckily the wings were strong enough carrying her. She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling free. Arthur realized that now she trusted him completely. Now he was her drive, keeping her in the heights. He slowly began to spin round. Angel in his arms felt a light breeze on the face, in hair, on hands. She was flying even faster. To where? She didn't know, but the important thing was that she was moving forward. Fresh air from the heights got into her lungs, beneath her the ground was running like water in a stream, birds were flying beside her as her best friends. All this she was experiencing as an angel thanks to...

Nobody knew how much time passed, but Arthur's arms didn't have divine power to hold her forever, so he reduced the pace of rotation until his body again was in steady position. Now he had to put the superhuman being back on the ground with the greatest care. Her wings were very fragile and they couldn't be broken by carelessness. And probably they would never heal into original condition and beauty. Ariadne realized that she started to fall and so she opened her eyes, her face looked down and her hands were back on his shoulders. Before long, her feet touched the ground. But at that moment the uncomfortable feeling appeared which every normal person (including him) had after such movement. Head and especially eyes were still spinning round, wanting to continue. And if he hadn't held her, the body would have gone in the same direction. Ariadne grabbed her forehead and closed eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Arthur was also in the same condition, but mainly he was worried. Show her abilities wasn't probably such a good idea. Point Man woke up in him again. It took a while before the world stopped spin for her, but finally she spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure the first flight is hell for every angel." Arthur laughed and his arms automatically pulled her closer.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." This time she laughed, her hand was still clutching the forehead for sure. At least for a while.

"So now you believe?" He continued.

Ariadne opened eyes and her hand moved from her forehead on his chest. Believe in him or in herself? Believe in Arthur, who had proved that she was an extraordinary woman with wings? Believe in the love or the state of lightness? Maybe it was all but maybe it wasn't any of these options. Now it was important not to make a mistake in the following seconds. However, the start was good. The other hand was still on his shoulder, he was holding her around the waist. Both didn't want to let go. It was electrifying feeling to have connected bodies. Amazing feeling. Wonderful feeling, which they adored. The silence was still around them. It was the same moment as before, because again the silence added to the intensity and passion. Nonetheless, this time their eyes were doing something else. Both brown pairs were alternating in two positions. Eyes, mouth. Eyes, mouth. Eyes, mouth. Arthur and Ariadne didn't realize it, but their heads were slowly approaching to each other, wanting the same. Bodies now were controlling their moves and they didn't protest.

"Well well well. Who do we have here?"

The voice was like a cold shower in a hot summer. The voice cut through the silence like an explosion of dynamite. When Point Man and Architect looked at violator, their hearts almost froze with fear. A man in a black leather jacket and dark trousers with a balaclava on his face was standing near them. However, the scariest thing was in his right hand. A gun, which was aiming at them, ready to shoot.

* * *

 **I know. I know. The scene with "flying" looks like from Titanic. But Arthur and Ariadne can experience such moment also, right? :) Do you like first chapter?**


	2. NO!

**neverlandspirit** **:** Thank you :); **ameluz:** I am glad you love my writing, and thank you for great support (favorites and follows). I want to work with their "two sides of personalities" more. You will definitely see it in this chapter. Ariadne (and I think that every woman) has her own beautiful attributes on which she can be proud of. Arthur is always handsome :) and he is Point Man so he is brilliant. Your opinion is completely fine. I am so happy that you are here and... this man (according to me) is very interesting character, soon you will know why. Eames is like... I see him every time like that. He is father for her and later in story, he will be quite important :)

Huge thanks to all readers. I'm glad you like this story. I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter :)

* * *

 **NO!**

Point Man realized he had lost the element of surprise. It was always the most important part of entire attack, defense and... basically it was first step almost in everything. And he had lost it. Now this man had the advantage which he couldn't get back. Although as a ruthless cold-blooded killer in the suit could do it. But there was one big problem. Ariadne. He didn't want to risk angel's life. Both were still in the embrace, but the bastard could react quickly, and maybe she would never see home. It was clear he had to do something. However only one name existed for the moment. Impasse.

She grabbed his suit tighter. Maybe too much. The fibers could break at any second. Why suddenly her wings didn't work? Why they couldn't fly away together to safety? Somewhere far away, without possibility of death. But wait, she could use her invisible halo. Whether it was anything, Ariadne sent for help from the heavens. She trusted in her friends up there that they will be spared. She believed that they both will leave this place as soon as possible and in good health. She wished to survive with him. She wanted to kiss him, be with him, live with him. God couldn't take her now. Neither him. She requested for morning sun in his presence. 'Please', was the end of her prayers. How she hated golden bishop, but it was in her left pocket. Its weight, balance. Damn it. Totem brought her back to the horrific present.

"Now you are probably curious what I want."

The mugger interrupted their thoughts. It was fun for him? Whence came that humorous tone? Ariadne just swallowed air, didn't have the courage to speak. Perhaps because she didn't know what to say. Help from her friends didn't come, the only option was to wait on. Therefore this task was for him. And Arthur didn't disappoint.

"What is it?"

Even these three words were difficult for him to say. Point Man was primarily focused on man as a whole. His head, right hand, body, legs. It was important to recognize the move which meant pulling the trigger and eventual bullet at her. His body would become a shield, with any consequences. With any end. She had to survive and get out of here. With or without him. Nervousness accelerated her heartbeat. Another kind of silence (and this was the worst kind which she knew) was getting longer.

"Firstly for sure, I'll shoot you, and then I'll take all your money."

Jesus. Same word which they said in their heads separately. It was a miracle she didn't faint, but her eyes started to fill with tears. This was real... and it scared her. Shoot them. The word appeared in her head again. Ariadne knew that hope always died as the last one, but even so it was hard to stop the bleeding now. The hope was lying on the ground with a bullet in chest, slowly disappearing in the dust. Arthur's eyes opened wide and his mind started to panic. Loaded die in his pants confirmed (sadly) the scary reality. To hell with it. He had to save her. The urgency of the situation hit him again. However, there wasn't space for mistake, and also even time was against him. The mugger could decide at any moment, and a gunshot would be the last thing in his life. Or maybe worse. The last thing in his eyes could be her body from which life would vanish. Angel would fall to the ground. Dead.

"Please don't do it."

Her frightened and desperate voice came out of nowhere. Even she didn't know why she had said it out loud. Maybe her head didn't have anything else in itself, but now she couldn't take it back. Ariadne feared that any moment could be her last. Oxygen, which got into her lungs. Her heart was still beating, but it could end soon. Mugger was surprised by her plea and, therefore, he raised right arm with the gun from his waist. Now he was ready to fire. Arthur felt, how her body shuddered with horror.

"And why not?"

His voice literally challenged her to verbal duel. Point Man recognized it and his body was in a state of attack. Adrenalin was pumping into his blood, deep breathing, and his muscles were ready to movement. He threatened her? The man deserved to die. Now Arthur needed only one opportunity, and he won't hesitate. It didn't matter what his intentions were. Ariadne realized the horrible mistake. She had provoked him. Now he was in dangerous state, which could result in their death. Why? Why had she done it? Why she couldn't keep her mouth shut? But suddenly help appeared. An idea which was given from the heavens. Friends angels offered her help and she immediately accepted. There was a chance to get out of here. A solution which could save them. But now the worst part. Persuade him.

"Let's make a deal." She still couldn't remove the fear from her voice. Both men were surprised. Arthur asked only inside himself, but the mugger asked aloud.

"A deal?" His confusion provided more time.

"Yeah. A deal." Her voice shook. What if he wouldn't accept it? Would it be the end? Would this be their last night? But Arthur pulled her closer to him and she felt that his grip was firmer ('I trust you'). It gave her the strength to speak again. "We'll give you all the money we have. We will put them on the ground in front of you and... you will let us go. We will not report anything to the police. We don't know your name... or face. It will be... it will be our secret."

With difficulty, but finally she finished her rescue plan. It wasn't perfect, everything depended on his good heart and Arthur doubted that he had any. Even if it was just a small part. Point Man didn't like the part with the police and secret. Why would they do that? In another situation, he would start to argue with her, because details of this plan and the whole implementation were one big bet on the slowest horse in the race. However, he didn't have any other solution which was better. He actually had no solution. The only question existed. Did he like it? Ariadne believed in this. She was sure and moreover, no more options. Every millisecond was expensive. 'Please,' the same word just for her again. Another dangerous silence was between them, but the good news was that the mugger was thinking about it. Or it was just her wish?

"Do you think it will be that easy? Tell me something. Why should I accept it, huh? WHY SHOULD I ACCEPT IT?!"

Shout scared them both. Arthur pulled her even closer and she hid to his chest. Suddenly, she was a small child and her brother was defending her against angry neighbour with a gun, who could shoot the murderous thing out from its barrel at any time. The mugger was losing patience with them, his whole intention was gone. They supposed to lie on the ground in pools of blood, and he supposed to have their money. However it happened, what he hadn't wanted. Negotiations. That was his weakness, because he knew that feelings could change him, and he would eventually lose this opportunity. He had seen their attraction. It had been quite beautiful how he had held her in his arms and so accept her offer was even easier. But he knew very well what women were capable of. At that moment, all the good reasons disappeared, and he believed they were gone completely. Point Man was still watching him and saw that the man was losing control over body. Anger and rage were dominating now. The two most dangerous emotions in the world, which could cause total destruction of his mind. The result? Two coffins buried deep in the ground. Lots of tears which would be due to them. However, Ariadne decided she didn't care. It was, after all, the most important thing. Why hiding the truth? Perhaps this was the last moment to say it.

"Because..." her voice trembled even more, "...because I... I don't want to lose this man."

Too much water in her eyes, and the only way was downward, her cheeks. Arthur realized who she had in mind. Was it really him? But when he felt that she pressed to him more (she almost entered his body), he understood. It was obvious she didn't talk about that lunatic with the gun in front of them and another man wasn't here. Except him.

"He... he is my best friend and I... I have strong feelings for him."

That meant only one thing. Love. He was sure of it, because it certainly wasn't the same feeling, which she felt for Forger. Not after bullet in his head, even though only in dream. But... that sinking feeling that he knew it now, at the end of his life. Or the situation looked like it. It was like a ballad where the hero died with these words. The last words. But why he surrendered already? He was still alive and there was a chance to get out of here. Whatever it was, he wanted to utilize it, but her life was more important. Ariadne sniffed, tears were still flowing freely down her cheeks. However, she was happy for some reason. Arthur knew it, and thank god for it. She could leave this world in peace. They maybe will never kiss, but he could take those words to his grave.

"It is not enough."

Did he think she played it? Didn't the man with the gun believe in her tears which were the proof? She loved him, wasn't it clear? Why was his voice so cold-blooded and destructive? But that was final warning for Point Man. He had to intervene fast, because soon could be too late. The man's acts were more uncertain, more opaque and therefore Arthur quickly pulled away from her and his body appeared in front of her, as a shield.

"So shoot me."

"WHAT?"

Ariadne blurted out in horror. Suddenly she realized she was standing behind him, and the man wasn't almost seen. The mugger took aim at his head and he was confused what had happened. How was it possible? Why he hadn't reacted immediately? Why his right index finger hadn't pulled the trigger? Maybe his head was still thinking about her offer and concentration wasn't to the maximum. Within seconds, the situation had changed.

"If you're a man, you will let her go."

It seemed that Arthur was ready to negotiate. Although his head was empty and he didn't know what to say next. The main thing was that Ariadne was safely behind him, but her silent crying was too cruel and painful. How he wished to comfort her, to tell her that everything will be fine and make a promise to the future with a kiss. This all had to wait, the present was unmerciful, requiring his best skills. But these could fail in every moment or maybe someone could remove them from this place by single move. And Point Man saw that the man across from him was more nervous.

"You're crazy. Do you think she loves you? I've got news for you. She does not. You will fall in love with her, you will love her and then... then she will stab you directly into the heart. The knife will pass through, it will be a deep wound which you will have forever."

Both listened to his words with amazement. It was obvious he was telling his story. The sequence of events which brought him to this place. Journey of life named 'History', 'Memories', 'The Past'. Dark tone added the importance and seriousness.

"You will do everything for her, you will buy everything what she will want, but then you will learn from a letter which you will find on table, that she left you for someone else. And you're so deep in debt, that you have to do something for your survival."

And now it was clear why they were here. That's why she was hiding behind him and Arthur was standing against madman with the gun. It was his chance to improve his life, the opportunity to buy a better future. However the impact, which this act could have, was much bigger. The poor man didn't realize that the price had to be paid. And it was incalculable. Two lives, one male and one female. Both were at stake for a few hundred euros which they had in wallets. Suddenly her plan made sense, but wasn't it already too late?

"She's a bitch and will do it to you also."

HOW DARED HE! Was it possible that the bastard said so disgusting word? Arthur's body nearly exploded with rage. All indicators showed abnormal values of adrenaline in the blood, boilers in cells were bursting because of the heat, the brain was dangerously overheated to the point of meltdown. Point Man longed for blood, his blood. Whether his hands or other object, he wanted to see red liquid outside his body. That was the only way to end it. It was perhaps his greatest desire for killing but Arthur would do it for angel. Nothing was excuse for such behaving and someone had to punish mistakes. And then it hit him. Definition of the second side of his personality was wrong. He was a devil, a demon, a monster. Prince of Darkness requiring the victim. No one could insult the Supreme Being. Nonetheless, the mugger didn't wait for his moves. When the barrel of the gun was aiming at her, Architect's eyes opened wide. Although now he would hit only Arthur's left shoulder, but Point Man couldn't risk it.

"I am sure of it." He added.

"She's not a bitch." Arthur spoke seriously. The man aimed the gun again at him.

"What did you say?!" Point Man swallowed. His last words?

"She's not a bitch. And if you don't believe me... shoot me." She was horrified. His wish, but he... he couldn't...

"And you know what? It's a good idea." Arthur was expecting the last sound.

"Don't do it!"

She immediately cried out desperately toward the man. The mugger was stopped, only millimeters and the gun could have caused irreparable damage. He had his life in hands, but she decided to change it. However she had to stay alive. She had to live on without him. Her love was enough reason to die.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Shoot me!"

"Don't!" Ariadne grabbed his left arm with both hands, requesting him to stop, requesting him for survival.

"SHOOT ME!"

"NO!"

"KILL ME!"

"NOOOOO! PLEASE! DON'T! DON'T DO IT!"

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF YOUR STUPID SQUEAL!"

Silence didn't exist now. Although her face was hidden in his jacket sleeve, her crying was loud. Helplessness. The reason why the tears were on his suit. Architect feared that the man with the gun had no boundaries. Point Man wanted to die, but she wasn't prepared for his departure to heaven. Even though she was angel, this place was out of her reach, plus entry was strictly forbidden. She wanted to stay here with him... or she could leave this world too. Angel wished for first option. Arthur's breathing was deep, he was trying to calm the charged body full of emotions. Nonetheless now he felt something strange. He had said goodbye to everything, but suddenly the desire to survive was huge. The desire to see her smile full of joy, her angelic brown eyes and taste her lips, seducing him to paradise of passion. However, the threat was still standing in front of them, and now the man was in worse state than before.

"My patience ran out," he said coldly and full of anger.

Last seconds ticked. For both. Eventually (and also reluctantly) Arthur and Ariadne surrendered. But suddenly her right hand found its way into his left hand. Angel and devil joined together. Their fingers laced, they wanted to leave this world hand in hand. Even though their eyes didn't meet, they knew about themselves. He felt a cold vibrating fear in her body, she felt a comforting warmth. But the gesture meant another things. Silent 'I love you'. Silent 'I am with you forever'. Done. Point Man closed eyes and Architect pushed her face more into his sleeve. Their hands squeezed tighter. Both were ready, praying for quick and painless death.

"Here are my conditions. You will put all money on the ground and you'll have 10 seconds to escape. No tricks."

Couple awoke. Arthur opened eyes in surprise and she lifted head, for the same reason. Her plan worked? Or it was their love which convinced him? It didn't matter, their chance of survival still existed. The opportunity to return to normal life was close. The hope wasn't dead, but it fought proudly on.

"Okay?"

"DEAL!" She didn't even think about it, her lungs and her mouth cried it immediately. Point Man initially hesitated to trust him, but take a step aside was impossible at this moment.

"Deal."

Ariadne let go of his hand and her hand slowly started moving into the back pocket of her jeans. Waiting wasn't necessary, the deal could collapse at any time. And it could be any reason. Slightly red Peperone wallet was small, but an advantage was a lot of pockets for business cards and things like that. As soon as she held it, she knelt down to the ground. The mugger was watching everything closely, and it seemed that his lust after money increased. After a while Arthur appeared beside her, and he pulled out a black wallet made of calf leather. Their hands were perfectly synchronized. Wallets were opened, so far the plan was working well. But they still were in the half of it.

Pockets showed her several things. Business card of hairdresser, or Chinese restaurant Shanghai. Pleasant atmosphere with a large aquarium full of fish and the best noodles with chicken. Yellow card to public library. Useless, actually since when Dominick Cobb had appeared at school with a tempting offer. Debit card... no, he wanted paper money. Identity card which... gosh, those hair weren't even hers. Again? Photo with her expression was always able to distract attention. However, her hand reached into the biggest pocket. The total value of bills wasn't important, he wanted everything. On the other hand, his wallet was almost empty. Only two credit cards, identity card and money. Simple but practical.

Ariadne started putting out money first. Some of them were older, but the mugger saw a brand new pieces. Individual colors were beautiful and mainly numbers on them were gorgeous. Red (which meant ten), a few blue ones (twenty), pair of orange ones (fifty), and also three green (one hundred) bills. The man with the gun wanted to pounce on it immediately, but when he saw what Point Man was giving on the ground, pleasure nearly stopped his heart. Other colors, the prettiest with the largest numbers, appeared on the pile. Yellow (two hundred), at least ten pieces, and one purple (five hundred). Good catch, basically he found perfect rich people who had chock-full wallets. Then he heard the sound of coins, falling to the ground. Meaningless, but nonetheless they increased the value of the entire treasure.

"OK, I'm empty." Architect said aloud. The mugger heard it, even though it was a notification for Point Man. Her eyes looked at him. "What about you?"

"Uh..." Arthur shook with wallet and all coins were out, not too many.

"Yeah. I'm also empty."

Right now, invisible clock started to count down the time. They both quickly put wallets to their places and stood up. Ariadne grabbed his left hand again, wanting to run away, but Arthur used his strength and stopped her. What the hell was he doing?!

"Think about yourself, man. Maybe next time you won't be so lucky." He said with serious expression. Did he want to change him? That idiot.

"...4...5...6..." She squeezed his hand tighter.

"Arthur please let's go."

Her voice trembled again. It wasn't even a second and Point Man turned and started to run with her to direction whence they had come. Although it was murderously fast pace, her legs had no problem. After all, fight for life wasn't over.

"...10."

But man and woman were already too far away, his abilities couldn't hit the target in such distance and in these conditions. And so the mugger quickly knelt down to the ground where he immediately started putting money in all pockets. Jacket and trousers, but maybe it wasn't enough. Thanks to this, a sinister smile appeared on his lips.

Street lamps were alternating quickly, as well as the surroundings. Occasionally even trash can and bench appeared. However, everything was still moving. Lungs were supplying oxygen to all important muscles, heart was pumping blood faster and a little bit of a sweat was on her skin. Arthur was still running, holding her hand. How far they were from him? After all, the mugger could break the promise and a gunshot could be heard every now and then. There was just a question. Which part of the body would bullet hit? Or whom he could shoot? These thoughts gave her new strength keep up. It took a while longer, but eventually Point Man saw the street which was their goal. As soon as their feet touched the known sidewalk, they both stopped. However, their bodies were still in the processes of faster breathing and heart. He quickly glanced behind him and fortunately nobody was there. Point Man then looked around and more good news. Surroundings was empty. But now it was important to check her state. Did she have damaged wings? Or her halo suffered injury? Arthur looked at her and saw the angel eyes full of tears.

"Are you alright?"

Nonetheless this sentence was the last straw. The receptacle of rage and despair, compound which Yusuf couldn't put together. Combination which Point Man had created. She freed her hand from his grip and both fists like two hammers immediately started beating him. Shoulders, arms, body, virtually everything what was close.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU IDIOT! YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

Her cries and tears hit him more into heart. Angel hated him for some reason, and he had to find out why. Arthur was trying to hide behind his arms forming a shield, but the force, by which she was possessed, was much bigger.

"Stop it!" It was hard to yell at her, but there was no another way. "STOP IT!"

It didn't help, she was like a madwoman. Arthur had to intervene and so he decided to attack. Even though his hands didn't do the same thing, but instead he tried to catch the angel's rampaging machines. After a few received blows, he finally caught her hands.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Suddenly he realized that their bodies and faces were close to each other. His eyes stared into hers, warning her against further attacks.

"NEVER SAY IT AGAIN!" Anger disappeared and confusion was in his mind. What...

"Don't you understand? He could have listened to you, he could have shot you, he could have..."

Arthur pulled her closer and hugged her. Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was his wish which had broken her heart. It was his wish for termination of his life which he had said aloud a few moments ago. Her crying was getting stronger.

"...he could have killed you."

Now it was even worse. The crying was his fault. He caused the pain, angel suffered because of him. Arthur hugged her tighter, wanting to comfort her as soon as possible. Nonetheless something took control over his body and he gently kissed her angelic brown hair. As if nothing worked, heartbreaking sobs continued.

"Forgive me Ariadne, but this was the best option."

Suddenly Architect pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Point Man realized how much she was hit. Her eyes were red and face was all wet with tears, but she still had angelic expression. Then she put her hands on his face. Tenderest touch ever.

"Arthur, this isn't a dream...," she shook her head slightly, "...you wouldn't wake up."

What a truth. It was reality proving him dangerousness of this world. It wasn't only dreamshare and how Point Man realized, this was much worse. No second attempt. No room for second chances. One mistake and everything could be fatal. It was deep night, he didn't care about hours. They were still outside but this time they had to hurry. Arthur didn't trust night anymore.

"Let's go. I'll get you home."

Ariadne sniffed and nodded several times. She still had doubts. What if someone else was outside also? Did someone else want to hurt them? However, it would be the greatest bad luck in the world. Meet two (or more) similar men within few minutes... although everything was possible. No, she wanted to be behind locked door of her home, and now she knew that Point Man was able to protect her. Arthur held her close, and together they set off at a brisk pace. The direction: the sidewalk straight.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

The man with the balaclava hid behind a tree and exhaled. It had been crazy mugging. However, it paid off. His pockets were full of money and now life didn't look so black. There was a possibility to get out of it. And it had been quite fun to have power over someone. Controlling someone with small thing. The only part of the plan, which had failed, was their death. They both should have died, but the deal, which she had offered him, had been the solution. Perhaps he still wasn't ready to kill. Maybe true love existed in this world. Seriously he had been the witness? However uncontrollable appetite and desire for further adventure awakened in him. Yes, it was an adventure which he had never experienced before. He liked it, and now he wanted it again. Actually, greater force was pushing him forward toward further crime. Why should he think about himself? Nonetheless, man's words couldn't disappear from his head. Almost as if he had planted something there. No, this night wasn't over. He was wrong, and the mugger wanted to prove it. Was someone else outside at this time of night? It would be a coincidence, if he bumped into someone... although everything was possible. Another catch, more money, more treasure. But mainly, he would be right. It hadn't been only luck which had decided on his success. It had been something much more, but the proof was lacking. And what about another try? With these thoughts, he set off. The direction: the city.

* * *

 **Uh... tense chapter, huh? And what will happen next time? :) As always, I would like to hear your opinions or comments to the story. They make me happy every time :)**


	3. Tempt Fate

**ameluz** **:** That was the purpose of the chapter, are your nerves okay? :) Now you know his reason, but maybe you will hate me in this chapter... THANKS :) I am so glad and I love you too :)

Thank you all very much (I know, I said it again :), and so here is another chapter :-*

* * *

 **Tempt** **F** **ate**

Tears gradually stopped, but Ariadne as if still saw the gun aiming at her and so she stayed in his arms. Both were walking fast pace to her home and from time to time Arthur looked around to see if anyone was close to them. It was late at night, but his senses worked more than in a daytime. His eyes noticed every detail of the surroundings. Whether it was a red hydrant or flickering traffic lights with amber color. If it was necessary, they would start to run. Their legs were prepared and therefore it wasn't a problem to move to the next stage. Fear was constantly whispering her that something terrible will happen. It was a recurring song, playing over one hundred fifty-seventh. A tone, music and words were unbearable. It was incessant suffering which didn't want to end.

But after a while she noticed the familiar black railing. She saw it every morning and evening, and, as always, neighbour's white scooter was standing there. Architect realized that their destination was near and when she looked attentively, she saw black entry door between two bushes, whose names she still couldn't remember. Smile appeared on her lips, and because Point Man felt the change, he realized that she was home. Worries ended but now disappointment was in him. He knew that he had to leave soon, and this time he will go to the hotel by himself. After tonight it wasn't a pretty prospect. But the main thing was that the angel reached safely heavenly kingdom where nobody could hurt her. Before he could prepare for difficult separation, they stopped before entering the building. What now? It wasn't a surprise that Ariadne was the first who began to move. When he released her, Point Man felt empty inside. Without her body, he wasn't able to continue living. Almost as if she was giving him the energy, and now the source was gone. Soon she appeared at the right half of the door and her hand pushed on silver doorknob. Creaking was immediately heard.

"Still open." Her surprising quiet voice.

Even so, he had to leave. Although Arthur would prefer to stay with her, fatigue hit him. Night or the mugging sucked out all the emotional and physical strength? Pointless to argue about it. It was clear that his journey was at start. Was it really need to go to sleep tonight? A few hours till morning, will have his body enough time to rest? These questions could wait. Now it was important to say goodbye.

"Goodnight Ariadne." The sentence snatched her from a motionless state, and she turned to him. But her hand let go of the doorknob and within couple of seconds, she was with him again.

"How far away is the hotel?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long will it take you to get there?"

Arthur saw the direction of her thinking. But it was right to tell her the truth? It didn't have to be a reasonable solution, not after what had happened. Stupid decisions. After all he was Point Man. He could defend himself. Nonetheless this thought wasn't pretty convincing. Finally Arthur decided, and it was quite difficult to lie into her stunning eyes.

"Just a couple of minutes."

However, nobody warned him against the following investigating glance. Her eyes looked into his, and he felt them deep in soul. What if anger would erupt in her again? Ariadne was examining all signs of lying. In the muscles and in entire Arthur. And after a while, the finding scared her. He was trying to hide something. Maybe those few minutes... How much exactly was that? She couldn't believe him.

"Answer me honestly." The fight began between them. Who retreats first? He had managed to resist interrogation, but as it was known, her magic was more powerful. Arthur felt that the lose was close.

"That's not imp-"

"Say it to me!"

Another answer with raised voice. It had saved him from death and he was in huge debt which he could never pay back, but he was hurt also. Ariadne was insistent, especially her eyes demanded the truth. Although he thought that this detail was unnecessary, it was the opposite.

"Or I'm not your angel anymore?"

The pain, with which she said it, went through his heart and skin. His blood, organs, everything was full of sorrow now. He didn't... he didn't mean it. It could not happen. Of course, she was still his gorgeous angel. The first stretch of her wings, the first flight which they had experienced together. The fight was over already, but now it was more at stake. Arthur couldn't lose her, and therefore he sighed.

"From here..." and memory gave him the information which he had secretly put in there several months ago, "...at least forty-five minutes."

Point Man was ready to take more blows as next punishment for his bad behavior. And this time he didn't want to resist. Fists were deserved. However, to his surprise, she didn't do it. The only thing, which changed, was her facial expression. Her eyes were no longer angry, but caring, maybe a little frightened.

"Do you want to risk it again?"

Why was another crying close? The biggest problem wasn't the mugging, but Arthur himself who was causing the worst suffering. At first, the plea for death and now this? Didn't he see how she was worried about him? Didn't he understand that she loved him? However, he didn't answer to this question.

"Stay the night. Please."

The sentence was difficult to understand. Not its context, but the actual request was... right word didn't even exist. Was it surprise? He was pleased? Maybe something in between. Or... why did she want it? Was she scared? About herself or about him? Arthur was lost in the maze of questions, but new ones showed up again and again. Yes? No? Would someone find it out? Even though for some incomprehensible reason, he said something else.

"Ariadne, this is not a goo-"

However, she didn't wait for more excuses, but instead she grabbed his face with both hands and their lips met. It was unexpected, quick. It wasn't a rough kiss, but he could feel her despair, her pain. Arthur realized reason for her act. Angelic love. Her love for him. Why he was so dumb? He suddenly remembered on all those things which she had said before. _I don't want to lose this man, best friend, I have strong feelings for him._ First confusing seconds passed and he put his arms around her waist. Her hands instinctively pulled him closer and she put them around his neck. But they wanted to be more united. They wanted to feel something exceptional. Ordinary kiss turned into passionate kissing. Euphoria, pleasure and other similar feelings were in them now. It was literally a hurricane, which didn't have the devastating power, but its wind and energy carried them away to another unknown place. Everything was forgotten. Surroundings, what had happened, time. Ten hours in dream could be week, six months or even ten years. But this moment in her presence and with her lips was more than everything together. Infinity. Maybe more, but that didn't exist, did it? However, things or situations, they had one word in common. The end. And once again, this rule was one hundred percent accurate. They both pulled away from one another and she looked into his eyes.

"Don't go. Please." How Arthur wanted to fulfill her wishes. It was so easy, yet so difficult. "Sleep with me."

Well... now it was even worse. Her offer became more attractive and more lucrative. Arthur heard that the two sides of his personality started to argue. He was still nice and decent guy, but he had been longing for this so long. Ariadne was only his friend, but tonight she could be something more. And what was most important, the kissing had told him that she wanted something more. Good manners were fighting with his desire and lust. A tough and balanced battle which he had never experienced before. Even though it was unclear, gentleman eventually gained the upper hand and defeated his urge.

"Ariadne I'm sorry, but I'm not the kind of man who kisses a girl and ends up in bed with her that day." It was the right decision, and he believed she will understand. However (and again to his surprise), small smile appeared on her face.

"I had in mind the second meaning of the word 'sleep' because I don't have any energy for it."

Arthur couldn't help but smile. It was that oh-my-god-I'm-such-an-idiot grin. Why his needs had to be awake? Why such things were in his brain? Worse, she now knew his thoughts, but even so Ariadne was ok with it (humor was always the best solution for everything). Anyway, he yelled at himself in the head. Next time it would be better not to think. Mainly (and at first), ask questions.

"And besides, you already kissed me. Nine months ago, Fischer's subconscious, hotel lobby. So don't worry. You won't be like Eames." The thumb of her right hand seductively touched his lips.

Teasing? Desire? Both? It was so difficult to concentrate. The only important thing was now her face full of love. Point Man felt even more stupid. Of course. _It was worth a shot._ One of the best tricks which he had used. Forger would have been proud of him. Maybe even praise would have come out of his mouth.

"I just want to go to bed and sleep. And I was hoping that I could snuggle up to someone."

Was it possible he was so weak? Or he longed for the same? Sleeping in bed with her will never be ordinary. Having her body close to his, the smell of her soft hair, protecting fragile angel forever. Perhaps this night will be the first of many. Was there a possibility for a new common habit? Whether it was anything, he just smiled. She smiled back, understanding that Point Man accepted her offer. They entered the door hand in hand. The night wasn't dangerous anymore, but it got a new and better direction.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

"I can't believe your car is such a piece of junk." Yusuf said angrily, looking at Eames, who was examining the engine components.

It was more than thirty minutes and they were still on the same spot. Stupid car had broken down. Chemist had suggested that they should continue their journey on foot, after all, they could be in beds earlier, but Forger had persuaded him. _"It won't be long."_ Plus Yusuf felt that his legs didn't listen. Apparently his body slept, while other parts still worked. His trust in Forger was high, but it reduced a little bit every minute. And the worst part was that so far Eames didn't found solution to the problem, which he also didn't know. Probably his brain was turned off (night had effect on him also), thinking was becoming increasingly difficult. Forger looked at him with annoyed face.

"Please Yusuf. Be quiet. I have to concentrate." Eames's eyes turned back to the engine, but Chemist spoke again.

"Do you see good?"

Was it so difficult to keep mouth shut? Or was it on purpose? Maybe Yusuf was really curious and he was trying to help in some way. Eames took a deep breath and then exhaled (typical signs of calming down). Now he was in no mood for jokes. Subsequently came the reply.

"Yes, I see clearly." It was finally quiet and he could...

"Shouldn't we call someone?" Eames took a deep breath and closed eyes. Why was he more annoying than Arthur? Impossible that someone like that existed. His eyes looked at him again.

"And who do you want to call at this time of night?" The sentence (how Chemist understood it) sounded angry. Actually, Eames was serious.

A watch was on his left wrist, but he didn't look at it. It would remind him, what time was or worse. How much time they lost due to this stop. Or how long they could already be in beds. Eames wondered, whether Architect and Point Man were asleep. Together or each of them somewhere else? However, Yusuf only sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and sleepy." His yawn was proof and Forger realized he had been perhaps unnecessarily harsh. After all, he wanted the same thing.

"Yeah. Me too," and Eames looked again at the engine. Yusuf smiled slightly, and as if by magic, the atmosphere between them was relaxed.

Suddenly something appeared and Forger started acting. Was cause discovered? Was problem solved? Chemist watched his quick and careful hands moving around black hoses, but before he could ask, what happened, someone else spoke.

"HANDS UP!"

Reflexes intervened and their hands were in the air. However, they started thinking. Who was it, what the unknown person wanted and... was gun aiming at them? Frightened Yusuf was nervous and his hands were slightly shaking. He wasn't prepared for such situation. His body wanted to run, but the brain immediately rejected this idea. These steps could cost his life. But Eames slowly straightened. It was strange that Forger was calm. Yes, the cry had startled him, but he had experienced a similar scenario. He was even in worse moments. Dreamshare was hard life, but mugger didn't know this.

"Turn around slowly!"

So obvious. This man was a beginner. Another mistake appeared on his list and Forger was sure he will lose this conflict. Now he had to devise a plan and mainly, they had to survive. Although Chemist was especially annoying, Eames would never forgive himself. After all, he was one of the colleagues and friends. They both turned to him. The man in a black leather jacket and dark trousers with balaclava on his face. Yusuf was looking at the gun which was in his right hand. It was a scary thing, the scariest in his life. However, Eames was focused on the mugger, and as if someone had heard him, a way, how to defeat him, appeared.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

They were enjoying the pleasant sunshine and fresh air after the rain (both hadn't noticed at night), but they went to the park, this time in the opposite direction. Again, it was her idea, and he didn't protest. In daylight, it was after all more secure and also more beautiful. Actually, park looked different. Nature awoke, sometimes they saw a squirrel or a bird, looking for worms for breakfast. Some people were running (as an exercise), there was also a group practicing yoga, others were going to work or a pair of women with prams and small children. Life went on, but even though it all seemed normal, this whole area had a big secret in itself. Their secret. How Arthur and Ariadne found out, the mugger had taken everything. But several other options were also in the game. Someone else could have picked up forgotten coins and banknotes. Or some children could have found a little pocket money. However, both believed that the mugger (only God knew where he was now) will never appear again.

It was ten o'clock and few minutes when they arrived at the warehouse. Significant rule which had been created. They could not divulge it at any price. Maybe Chemist would start to panic and Forger would be upset. Although difficult to say who was guilty. Firstly, it could be Ariadne who had wanted to go home alone. Then it could be the mugger, one of the main actors of the incident. Or (and this was Point Man's biggest fear) Eames would punish him. What punishment could be adequate for such plea? He didn't want to rather think about that. Another important rule.

"I do not want to behave to you like that," she said sadly and lowered her head.

Not only this gesture, but the concept itself broke his heart. How glad he would still hold her in an embrace. How glad he would kiss her in front of them. However, there were certain boundaries. In his words, at least one day was necessary. Being friends in front of them. According to her, it was pointless, but this time he had been stronger in persuasion. Even though, how he had done it... a miracle. He didn't have access to her eyes now, but Arthur took her chin and lifted her head.

"I know. I don't like it also." He gently put his right hand on her cheek. She loved this touch. It was proof of his tenderness and passion, but she also felt protection and support. Architect smiled slightly.

"And therefore..."

Another kiss deepened the already deep feelings. It was slow and beautiful confirmation saying that his feelings toward her will not change. And she agreed with that. It wasn't a problem, only her head was thinking in such way. In fact, Yusuf would probably be okay with them, but it would be worse with Eames. Funny notes were excellent, she liked to laugh. Nonetheless his obscene and vulgar comments were horrible for her ears. Maybe Forger wouldn't risk it again (a bullet), but he was unpredictable, at least at this point. They could see them already now... it didn't matter. Nothing could ruin this moment. Their faces were still close to each other, their eyes didn't know surroundings.

"Just behave normally, and tonight we will be together again." His thumb stroked her cheek and her smile widened.

The good news was that evening was approaching, but now it was time to work. Point Man opened the door and they stepped inside. Strange... she was slightly nervous. Maybe she was waiting storm of questions which they will have for them. 'When did you come home? Were you afraid? Was Arthur nice to you?' She didn't like this type of inquisitive questions, because they required detailed responses which weren't easy in these cases. However, nothing else was possible. They had to handle it. Point Man looked like... probably he was expecting the same thing, but those feelings rapidly disappeared when they saw Forger. He was like a teenager at school who had had a wild night and couldn't stay at home. His head was lying on his arms which were crossed on the table, serving as good (or rather temporary) pillow. Eames probably slept, although it wasn't certain. Yusuf was lying in the same position next to him. Grown men now looked like little boys. Fortunately table was big enough for both of them, but when Arthur closed the door and they were walking toward them, Chemist reacted to their steps and raised his sleepy head.

"Oh... it's you," and he stretched with a yawn.

Ariadne smiled and (together with Arthur) she sat down on a chair across from them. Both were behaving normally, no signs of their affection, no signs of the night's event. And maybe even if they would show or tell something, Yusuf seemed to be absent and Eames... actually he didn't lift his head.

"What happened to you?" She said cheerfully, looking at them. Arthur did the same. "I thought you had a good sleep." But Chemist just sighed.

"Well... not exactly." He told her with a serious expression. Their smiles disappeared within seconds. "We were mugged. A man in dark clothing with a balaclava on his head and with gun in his hand."

Point Man and Architect opened eyes wide. Not only from what had happened to them, but mainly from the description of the person. Was it possible that it was the same man who had mugged them? Was it the same man who had wanted to kill them? Her heart was beating faster and Arthur felt uneasy.

"Eames's car broke down and he was trying to fix it," Yusuf continued, "and then the man appeared. He shouted at us, it was scary, at least for me. He wanted all our money and... he wanted to kill us." It was a replay of that moment in the park. Although he was describing their situation, it was the same story about them. The similarity was scary.

"I didn't know what to do... but Eames did. He asked for my wallet, he wanted to give them to him. The mugger thought it was a good deal. It seemed to me that he was maybe too willing to negotiate. I don't know, anyway, I also agreed, but when the man was close enough, Eames attacked him. The only thing I saw was how he grabbed his hand with gun. I ran to the car, I opened the door which served me as a shield in front of a stray bullet, but after a while I heard a shot."

Arthur and Ariadne were listening intently, even more than before. Why Forger was so disinterested? Really he slept? It looked as if it was something absolutely normal for him. As if he hadn't experienced this at all.

"When I carefully peeked out from my cover, I saw that Eames was still standing, which was a good sign, but the man was lying on the ground, shaking. Eames kicked away his weapon and immediately after that, I ran to them. The sight was... horrifying. Blood quickly flowed from his neck. Even though he was trying to stop it, he failed. Eames told me to call an ambulance and then he knelt down to him. His hand appeared on his and together they tried to save every drop. But how he found out, it was a clean shot and... another hole was on the other side of his neck. Eames put his hand there as well, but when I was calling for help, a woman asked me how serious it was. I didn't know, and so I asked him. Eames told me that he had only a few minutes, arrival of ambulance was pointless. And it happened. He bled out to death on the street. When doctors and police arrived, it was too late."

She put her hand to her mouth. It was a regret which started to fulfill her eyes with tears. The man had done bad things... but he didn't deserve such end, at least according to her. Point Man had similar feelings, although it was true that he had wished his death. The word, which had come out of his mouth, was the strongest igniter to his explosion. Eames was still motionless, unbelievable.

"Police officers delayed us enough, because we both had to testify. Luckily, it was a self-defense and so we could go to the hotel. They took us there, but it was already after four o'clock in the morning. Anyway, we are here because of the job. Nonetheless, sleep overpowered us," and he added a little smile. The whole story was over. Or not?

"But one really, really weird thing was that he had huge wad of money in pockets," Forger said suddenly. Point Man and Architect looked at him at the same time. So... it was true. The mugger was dead now. He had threatened them but in fact... the skeleton in cloak wielding a large scythe had come for him.

"Apparently he mugged someone before us and tried his luck again. Maybe he tempted fate. Jerk." Eames was still lying on the table and it looked as if he muttered these sentences to himself. However, the dryness in his voice disgusted her.

"Good God Eames, how could you do it? Why didn't you give him a chance?" Forger lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"And why? He made a mistake Ariadne. He aimed a gun at me, so it was either him or me. I had no choice and, moreover, as I said. I can be dangerous." But this time he didn't smile. It was not only a joke, his words were serious.

"And imagine this. Arthur went with you this night and I'm sure that the walk was great. Let's say that this man with balaclava would have attacked you and you would have been in a similar situation as we were." Was it normal that Eames saw into their heads? Or he wasn't Forger anymore? "I bet that our Point Man would have protected you at all costs. I don't know, he would have stood in front of you, and his body would have become a shield. And now the big question. If he had had the opportunity to get rid of him, the opportunity to save you, would have Arthur done it?"

Forger looked at him. Actually Yusuf and Ariadne turned eyes to him also. Eames knew he couldn't lie. Every expressed thought was true, and it was the biggest disadvantage in the world right now. Of course, he would have done it. He wouldn't have hesitated, and especially after the word which... rage reawakened in him, but nobody noticed. His stone face saved him. Silence was the answer, a yes. Maybe he didn't want to admit the truth to angel. Maybe he was similar killer like Eames.

"I thought so," and Eames stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I'll go" a yawn interrupted his sentence, "I'll go take a nap. Too much noise is here at the table."

He didn't even wait for their response. Forger turned and went to lie down on lounger, even though the meaning of that thing was different (dreamshare). Everyone watched him, but Yusuf felt another wave of fatigue. Fortunately there was a second lounger.

"I'm going to rest also," he told them, rising from his chair.

Chemist moved away, his footsteps were gradually quieter and soon he lay down close to Eames. He looked satisfied. It didn't matter that the lounger wasn't soft or straight. In such state, he could sleep anywhere. And mainly, they needed some sleep. Mugging had been stressful enough. Point Man and Architect knew this from their own experience. No one could work at full capacity in weary state. Apparently today will be more relaxing day.

However... everything, what had happened, was remarkable. Was it even possible? One night, one mugger, two ends. Arthur and Ariadne were silent. Another kind of silence which was annoying. Her thoughts were wild, flying in all directions as well as his. What about his family? Did he have parents? The message for them had to be devastating, destructive. But now he was somewhere else. Now he was in a different and better world. In a world where there was no suffering, sorrow and pain. He deserved it? Truly this man had tempted fate? It was impossible to tell. Truth will remain forever hidden, as their secret. Nonetheless, this promise will live on with them. This promise will be with them everywhere. At the same moment, they looked at each other. Their faces were disbelieving, confused, and neither of them spoke.

 **xxxxxXxxxxx**

 _"Why did you do that?"_

 _Forger asked. His breathing was in short tempos. Shock, blood loss, running out of time. His hands were cold, and even though he tried to push harder on the neck, the injury was too serious. Eames had shot him exactly as he had wanted. Right carotid artery and because the bullet had flown through, the damage was bigger. Yusuf was standing nearby, waiting for an ambulance and didn't hear this question. Eames knew he had to be quick. Every second could be his last._

 _"Why did you do that?" Breathing was faster. It was coming._

" _...-...-I-I-...-tri-...-tried-...-tried to-to-...-to-p-...-pr-prove-...-...-he-he-...-was-was-...-...-he was-...-...-wro-wro-...-...-...-wrong-...-...-...-..."_

 _Suddenly his breathing stopped, his eyes closed and Eames knew that his heart surrendered. This state meant only one thing. The last and final stage of life. He slowly removed his hands from his neck, it was useless now. Yusuf was looking around,but the siren wasn't heard. Help was still far away. Forger sat next to him and put his arms on his knees. Blood dripped from his fingers, and he was looking at him. He didn't want to take off the balaclava from his face. It was better when Eames didn't know his identity. However, something bothered him._

 _"Who?"_

* * *

 **Short story, but I think it was worth it :). Many thanks to all readers, it's encouragement for me in every way. Next story is coming. I'm not sure which one, but I will let you know :). Now is the time for a moment of silence (again) and I believe I'll see you next time.**

 **Love,**

 **SilverSiren4**


End file.
